Personality Switch
by MoniChocoholic
Summary: All the adults are in Idris for a Clave meeting. It's supposed to last a whole week and mom said that I could sleep over at the Institute. Finally we get to do some normal teenager things and act like a mundane for five days. The whole gang is going to have so much fun! ...But then Magnus Bane came over and brought something with him. All hell is unleashed from that point on...
1. How It All Started

**A/N: Hey chocolate lovers and non-chocolate lovers! So this is my first fanfic ever and if it sucks please don't troll or post hate comments. Tips to make it better are alright and suggestions are welcome too. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my fanfic!**

**~MoniChocoholic**

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! What's that? Oh, it's my phone. It's probably from mom. Great, just interrupt my date with Jace. I'll just ignore it. It's probably nothing important anyway. Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Jeez mom!

"You should probably get that," Jace said, "not everybody likes to watch movies with a phone ringing in their ears." We're at the movies right now and it's just getting to the good part.

"Fine," I sighed. I pick up my phone.

"Clary?" Yep, it's mom.

"Hi mom, thanks for interrupting my date with Jace," I say sarcastically.

"Sorry honey but you won't have to worry about it because you will have plenty of time to spend with Jace soon," she said a little enthusiastically.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. This better not be one of her weird ideas again.

"Well the Clave summoned Luke, Maryse, Robert, and I to Idris for some business. We're gonna stay there for five days and since I don't like the idea of you staying at home by yourself, I'm going to let you stay over at the Institute for the whole week," she said happily.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!" I exclaimed. Jace looked at me with a questioning glance and everybody around us shushed me. I was so happy because it has been a very long time since I slept over at the Institute. "Sorry," I apologized weakly to the people around us and whispered, "I'll tell you later," to Jace. I go back on my phone.

"Yes, I'm serious Clary but Maryse and I are trusting you guys to behave because there will be no adult supervision."

"Wait, no adult supervision?!"

"Yes, because we are willing to put our trust in you guys to run the Institute properly and not goof around. That means you will have to perform your Shadowhunter duties and when we come back, the place better be the way it was when we left. Think of this as a test to see if you guys can act like real Shadowhunters that can take on great responsibilities."

"Of course! And anyways we did rescue you from Valentine, helped Downworlders and Shadowhunters become allies, and save the Clave multiple times so don't worry about the_ taking on great responsibilities_ part."

"I know but do you promise anyway?"

I sigh. "Yes."

"Ok, we're leaving right now and I already packed your stuff to take to the Institute. It's already at the Institute. Maryse filled in Alec and Isabelle on you staying over, fill in Jace for me and I hope you guys have a fun time! Bye!"

"Bye mom! I'll miss you and I hope you have fun in Idris!"

"Bye Clary!" and the call ended.

I'm so excited for this week! Jace noticed my barely containable excitement and asked, "What's up? Oh wait, let me guess, you just noticed how hot and awesome your boyfriend is?"

I ignore the latter comment and whisper-scream, "All the adults are going to Idris for some business for five days and I get to stay over at the Institute!"

"Awesome!" Jace said, "More time with my girlfriend!"

"And that's not the best part! The best part is..." I say and start doing the drumroll, "NO ADULT SUPERVISION!"

"SHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry!" I apologize to the people around us. I turn back to Jace and he looks super happy but then I see a glint of mischief in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" I ask curiously.

"Oh nothing, just thought of something fun that we could both do while you're staying over," Jace says but by the way he sounds, I know he's thinking of something naughty. He starts gazing behind me while smirking and I turn around to see what he's looking at.

I see it and I start blushing furiously. Behind me, all the way in the back row is a couple in a hot and heavy make-out session that looks like it might turn into a rated-M movie at any moment. I turn back to Jace and find him smiling at me amusingly. "Oh we'll see," I say to him and he starts to look excited, already planning out the coming week. It's Sunday night right now so the adults will be back by Saturday.

I started to fill in Jace about what mom told me and Jace said, "Don't worry, she can trust us. We should go to the Institute now so we can unpack your things into the room you used to sleep in."

"Ok," I say. We go down the aisles and pass the couple making out.

Jace yells, "Get a room!" and the couple breaks apart and glares at us. I elbow Jace and give him a glare. He just looks amused. I look back at the couple and realize that it's Simon and Isabelle. They realize it's us too and Simon starts to look embarassed while Isabelle just looks a bit annoyed about us interrupting them.

Simon says awkwardly, "H-hey guys."

"Soooo I guess Isabelle filled you in about me staying over at the Institute and the _no adult supervision _part?" I say.

"Yeah and I'm coming over tomorrow morning," he said.

"Oh no you're not rat-face," said Jace.

"Oh leave him alone Jace and he _is_ coming over tomorrow," Isabelle said defending Simon.

"Sigh. You're lucky, you're dating my sis, vamp," Jace said.

"Oh whatever arrogant, sarcastic bastard," Simon retorted.

Before Jace could say anything back, I dragged him away and yelled out, "Sorry for interrupting you guys, just go back to what you were doing before we interrupted!" While I was dragging Jace out, I glanced back at them and saw them making out again. I sighed and shook my head.

*** Jace's P.O.V.

We're walking back to the Institute and we pass a pond in the park. There were ducks on the pond. I shiver seeing the ducks. I hate ducks. They're so stupid with their annoying quacks and webbed, floppy feet. Clary notices my shiver and the menacing look at the ducks. She then starts laughing. I scowl at her and say, "What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that I still find it funny that you fear ducks. They're so harmless compared to poisonous, flesh-eating demons and you're not afraid of those," Clary says and starts laughing again.

"Ducks," I spit out the word like its poison, "are evil I tell you!"

"Yeah, yeah sure. They're super evil beings that will take over the world and makes Sebastian and Valentine look like harmless little puppies," Clary says sarcastically and starts laughing again.

I started to say something back but then Clary stops and announces excitedly, "We're at the Institute!" She went up the stairs and rung the bell. Alec opens the door. We walk in and go up the elevator.

"Hey Clary, hey Jace," Alec says, "heard you were staying over Clary, your stuff is already in the room you used to sleep in but you just need to unpack it."

"Okay but I thought you were going to hang out with Magnus today," Clary said to Alec.

"We were but Magnus said that he was working on something and couldn't go," Alec said with disappointment in his voice.

"Oh okay, but you could probably hang out with him tomorrow," Clary suggested.

"Yea maybe. Come on I'll take you to your room," said Alec. The elevator opened and we came out.

"Okay, thanks," said Clary but before she went, she turned around and said to me, "After I'm done unpacking, I'm gonna go to sleep 'cause it's pretty late and I'm tired."

"You can sleep with me tonight you know," I said seductively with my good looks and charm.

Clary blushed but said, "Nah, maybe tomorrow but I'll sleep in my room tonight."

"Please," I pouted with a puppy dog look that I only use on Clary.

Clary blushed even more but didn't relent and said, "Not tonight but I will tomorrow, I promise."

"Fine," I grumbled.

Clary went to give me a quick goodnight kiss and whispered into my ear, "Have a good night sleep and I hope you won't have nightmares about ducks," I groaned as she walked off laughing and Alec taking her to her room.

Stupid ducks! I hate them!

***Clary's P.O.V.

Alec took me to my room and I thanked him. He walked away and I went into my room. I saw my old suitcase standing at the end of my bed. It had all my stuff in it, even my drawings too.

It took a while to unpack and after I was finished, I was really tired. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and collapsed onto my bed. I fell into a deep slumber thinking of all the fun things we can do for this week.

**A/N: So chocolate lovers and non-chocolate lovers what'd you think? Was it good or did it suck? Was it too long or too short? Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes, I am not a really good writer. Let me know what you thought about it. Also, what do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**~MoniChocoholic**


	2. Do not drink

**A/N: So chocolate lovers and non-chocolate lovers here is the second chapter of Personality Switch! I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoy eating chocolate while reading!**

**PS: Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes.**

I sure got up pretty early this morning. Wow, it's only seven. It's probably because of my excitement of this week. Well nobody's up yet so I might as well go down and make breakfast for everyone. I feel generous today for some reason. I start to go down to the kitchen but then I hear this knocking sound. Huh that's strange, usually people ring the bell not knock. Well the bell will probably wake everybody up so I guess knocking is okay. I might as well go open the door for them. So I arrive at the door and open it. Why it's none other than the glittery Magnus Bane. "Hey Magnus," I say, "why are you here so early in the morning? Oooh is it to surprise Alec?!"

"Good morning Clary and no it's not to surprise Alec," he says and starts to look around. "Why are you here and where are all the adults?" he asks.

"Oh, my mom didn't tell you?" I ask. He shakes his head no with a confused look. I invite him in through the back door and then start to fill him in on what happened.

After I'm done, he says, "Oh, okay."

I notice that he's holding a parcel and ask, "What's that?" pointing to it. His face lights up and smiles proudly like a little kid having something to show in show-and-tell.

He opens the parcel and says, "My newest creation! I spent the whole day yesterday trying to create it!"

I snort. "It's just a pitcher of orange juice. I know that sometimes it's pretty hard to squeeze the juice out of oranges but you can just use your magic to do it," I say sarcastically and wave my fingers around.

He ignores my comment and continues on, "This may look like orange juice to any other person but oh my darling Clary, this is not orange juice, this is a potion!"

"A potion that gives you extra vitamin C?!" I say playfully, still not believing him.

Magnus realizes that I'm not going to believe him so he says, "It has not been completely perfected yet but it should do the basics. Here, let me show you." He then snaps his fingers and a cup magically appeared. He pours a glass of _the potion_ and thrusts it toward me. "Drink it," he says, "and you will believe me."

"There is no way in hell am I going to drink that, Magnus," I say, "you said that it was not completely perfected yet so don't test it on me but you can test it on Church or something even though it's probably just orange juice."

"Sigh. Fine, come on let's go find Church and test it on him," he said. He really wants me to believe him.

"Wait. I have to make breakfast for everybo-," before I could say anymore, he snapped his fingers and six plates of sizzling hot breakfast were already set on the table with silverware and everything. Boy that sure could come in handy. "Why are the cups empty?" I ask noticing the empty cups.

"I don't know what they want to drink so they can pour it themselves," he replied. He places the pitcher of _the potion_ on the table.

"You know, they're probably going to drink _the potion_, mistaking it for orange juice," I say. He snaps his fingers again and the pitcher is labeled "Do not drink." I laugh. "Yeah they sure will listen to that," I say.

"Whatever. C'mon, let's find Church and feed him this glass of the potion," he says.

"Okay," I reply and interested in the outcome of the so-called _potion_. We started to walk down the hallway.

Halfway down the hallway, we saw Simon and Isabelle. Isabelle must've let Simon in. "Good morning guys," Magnus and I said.

"Good morning," said Simon.

"Good mor- Oooh, is that a new ring?" Isabelle said while grabbing Magnus' hand examining the ring closely, "It matches my necklace."

"Oh, I got this a couple of years ago in Paris," said Magnus happily, "Isn't it gorgeous?"

Before Isabelle could reply, Jace and Alec appeared around the corner and started walking towards us. Alec ran over to Magnus and gave him a bear hug. "Hey I missed you too babe," Magnus said and gave him a kiss. I smiled and turned away to let them have their sweet moment privately. When I turned away I saw Jace purposely tripping Simon and then they started swinging and grabbing at each other.

Isabelle yelled sharply, "Stop it and get away from each other!" They both stopped and scrambled away from each other. By the angel, they can't get along can't they and Isabelle sure is scary when she's angry.

Magnus somehow managed to detach Alec from him and started walking towards me. He said to me, "Come on let's go test it out," and started dragging me down the hall.

I told Magnus to wait and told the others that I made breakfast already. They thanked me and started to walk towards the dining room. Jace noticed that Magnus and I weren't going to go with them and asked, "Where are you guys going?"

I didn't want to tell them about testing the potion on Church because I was afraid of them getting mad at me for giving their _beloved_ Church some strange concoction so I made up a lie. "Magnus just wants me to show him some of my drawings of clothing that I drew," I said, "He's curious about the style of the clothing." By the angel, that was a horrible lie but Jace nodded and started to walk towards the dining room.

"Oh, and Clary if you're trying to make me jealous, don't use a gay guy," Jace shouted before entering the dining room, laughing.

I laughed and shook my head.

Then, Magnus and I started to walk down the hall again. We went to find Church.

***Jace's P.O.V

I wonder what Clary and Magnus are _really_ doing and usually I would have gone along with them but not this morning. I woke up super hungry this morning even though I wake up hungry every morning.

We arrive at the dining room and might I say, Clary has done a fine job of making breakfast. There is bacon, eggs, sausages, and pancakes on each plate. Also each plate of breakfast is still warm. My stomach growled just looking at the food. I guess everybody was hungry too because we all, well except for the rat-face vamp, immediately sat at the dining table and started eating.

After we were finished, we were all thirsty. The glasses were empty but there was a pitcher of orange juice in the middle of the table. We each poured ourselves a glass, even Simon 'cause he could drink liquids now. We clinked all of our glasses together and started to drink but then Alec shouted, "Wait!"

"Sigh. What now Alec?" I say. We started to put our glasses down and everybody looked at Alec expectantly. He seemed to get nervous under our gazes.

He said, "The pitcher of orange juice says "Do not drink." so do you think we should drink it?"

I say, "It's probably just some selfish person who doesn't want us to drink their orange juice. I say we drink it, who agrees?"

Everybody else said, "Let's drink it."

"Okay, fine but if something happens or if somebody gets mad, it's not gonna be my fault," said Alec, giving up.

"Whatever, let's just drink our orange juice," said Isabelle.

We clink our glasses together again and drink our orange juice.

**A/N: There you go chocolate lovers and non-chocolate lovers who also love to read. Did'ja like it. Was it any good? And also, what do you think will happen next? Feel free to put anything in your comments and until next time...**

**~MoniChocoholic**


	3. The Switch

**A/N: What's up chocolate lovers and non-chocolate lovers who love to read or maybe just love to read The Mortal Instruments or both. As always, I apologize ahead for any typos or mistakes in grammar. Here is chapter three and enjoy!  
**

**PS: You might have already realized this but every chapter will always start off with Clary's P.O.V. I will also include other character's P.O.V.'s starting from this chapter on so it's not just Jace and Clary's P.O.V.'s in this fanfic. I'll stop talking now and (for real this time) I hope you enjoy chapter three of Personality Switch.**

**~MoniChocoholic**

"Oh, I give up!" I said to Magnus. We're looking for Church and we can't find him anywhere.

"Fine," sighed Magnus, "let's just go back to the others. We'll find Church later and I'll prove to you that the potion_ does _work and that it is actually a potion!"

"Yea, yea whatever," I said. We started to walk back to the dining room where the others are at.

"I'm telling you Clary, the potion is re-" he never finished his sentence because just then, we heard a loud "POOF!" and colorful smoke started to come out of the dining room. "Well this isn't good," said Magnus.

"Magnus, what happened?!" I yelled. We are running over to the dining room right now. "Is this the work of demons?! Are we being under attack?!"

Magnus chuckled. "No Clary, we are not being attacked by demons," he said amusingly.

"Then what is it?!" I asked frustrated. We're almost to the dining room and I see shadows in the smoke. I wish I brought my stele or some seraph blades, damn it! By the angel, I'm probably running towards a demon and I'm unarmed! We finally arrived at the dining room and the smoke cleared up.

Magnus is still chuckling in amusement and when he stopped, he said, "My, my, somebody just drank my potion. Who didn't listen to the "Do not drink." sign?"

***Jace's P.O.V.

After we clinked our glasses, we drank our orange juice. We chugged down our orange juice and breathed out. Man that hit the spot. That was one of the best breakfasts I ever had. Clary sure did an amazing job.

"Who wants to do dishes?" Isabelle called out.

"Well I think rat-face should do it," I said. Simon just gets on my nerves all the time for some reason.

"What, that's not fair! I didn't even eat the breakfast and besides I'm a guest. Haven't you ever heard of hospitality?" Simon said smugly.

Yep, he gets on my nerves. "Hospitality? You sure you don't mean hospital? After I'm done with you, you will be spending the rest of the week in it," I said while cracking my knuckles. Simon looked a bit afraid and that made me smile with satisfaction.

"Boys! No violence at the dining table!" Isabelle said sharply. By the angel, she's starting to sound like Maryse.

Isabelle was going to say something else but then stopped. She turned to look at Simon. Simon all of a sudden didn't look too well. He looked paler than his usual paleness with a green tint to it. "Isabelle, I don't feel so go-" he never finished because there was loud "POOF" sound and he was engulfed in a colorful smoke cloud.

After a while, the smoke started to clear up and Clary and Magnus was at the doorway. Clary looked shocked and confused while Magnus looked amused.

*** Alec's P.O.V.

Sigh. I knew we shouldn't have drunk that orange juice.

*** Isabelle's P.O.V.

Oh my god! "Simon! Where are you?!" I shouted through the thick smoke. I see a silhouette in the smoke and run towards it. It must be Simon. When I arrived to where the silhouette was, the smoke had already cleared up and Simon was standing there. He looked alright but something was off with him. He looked arrogant and cocky? He never looks like that! "Simon?" I said tentatively, "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright. In fact, I have never felt better," Simon replied coolly. His tone of voice is different. He starting to remind me of somebody and I don't like the way this is going.

"Simon, how do you feel about Star Wars, anime, and manga?" I asked Simon. After I finish my question, he starts laughing.

"Star Wars, anime, and manga?" he asks, "Aren't those things for losers and nerds? And speaking of nerds, this t-shirt is like so uncool. Why am I wearing this and what's up with my hair?"

I, for once, was speechless. What had happened to Simon?

Then I realized that somebody was chuckling. I turned my head to the direction of the sound and it turned out Magnus Bane was the one chuckling in amusement. He then said something about a potion and a "Do not drink." sign.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked out loud to Magnus.

*** Clary's P.O.V.

Isabelle is with Simon right now and Simon is acting strange. There is definitely something wrong with him. Isabelle asked Magnus question. Magnus answered, "You guys drank my potion."

"What potion?" she asked, still confused.

"The potion you guys drank," Magnus said.

"We did not drink a potion," Isabelle said impatiently. Sigh. Okay, they are not going to get anywhere with this.

"Did you guys drink a pitcher of orange juice with a "Do not drink." sign on it?" I asked, interrupting their conversation.

Isabelle said, "Yes."

"Well that's the potion," I said.

"What?! Why would you put that in the middle of the dining table where breakfast is served?! Of course somebody was going to mistake it for orange juice and do you really think that we would listen to a "Do not drink." sign?" Isabelle said.

I gave Magnus an "I told you so" look. Magnus shrugged and smiled apologetically. "Wait, what does the potion do?" asked Isabelle.

Before Magnus could answer, there was a loud sound. We turned to the direction of the sound and guess who it is. Jace and Simon. I actually forgot about them for a minute there. Jace and Simon were fighting yet again but something was weird with this fight. Simon is actually evenly matched with Jace, in fact he might be able to win.

I looked around for Alec, remembering he was here, and saw him coming towards us. "Magnus! Stop them!" he called out. Magnus snapped his fingers and Jace was sitting at one end of the dining table while Simon was sitting at the other. They both were struggling to move but couldn't. It was like there were invisible ropes tying them up.

"Now everybody listen to me and be quiet," Magnus said loudly. Everybody turned towards him silently. "Everybody who ate breakfast and drank the pitcher of the potion," Magnus said pointing to the pitcher, "will change into the personality of the person you last touched." Everybody's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"S-so that means Simon has Jace's personality because Jace is the person that Simon last touched," Isabelle said.

Magnus nodded.

"By the angel!" Jace shouted still stuck in his seat, "Rat-face vamp here is the last person that I fuckin' touched!" Jace groaned and closed his eyes in misery.

"I-I touched Magnus," Isabelle whispered with wide eyes.

Magnus cracked a smile and said, "Don't worry. I have extra glitter at my house that I can lend you."

"No. No. NOOOOO!" Isabelle screamed and started whimpering. I never thought I would _ever_ see Isabelle whimper.

"Oh my god! I touched you too!" Alec shouted to Magnus.

"Oooh! I could play dress up with you! This will be interesting!" Magnus exclaimed while jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Oh no!" groaned Alec and put his face in his hands.

"How long does this potion last?" I asked Magnus.

"It's supposed to last a week but remember what I said before, the potion isn't perfected yet so don't be surprised if something happens," Magnus warned.

"NOT PERFECTED YET?!" Isabelle, Jace, and Alec shouted. Simon just sat in his chair quietly while smiling amusingly at us like he's watching a comedy skit or something. He is completely oblivious to what had just happened to him isn't he?

"Wait, why aren't we changing yet?" asked Alec.

Magnus shrugged and said, "The potion isn't perfected yet so you guys might not change at the same time but you will change personalities soon."

"Oh okay," I said trying to keep calm. I have to keep calm here because everyone else except for Magnus is hysterical.

***Simon's P.O.V.

Clary and Magnus are in a deep conversation right now while everybody else is miserable. It is pretty hilarious to see them act like this especially Jace. I don't know what the hell they are talking about. I don't freaking have Jace's personality, I am always like this. They probably are acting surprised because they finally realized how awesome and attractive I am. Everybody is making a big deal out of this but it's not. The potion is just going to last a week. I want to go and change into some better clothes right now. These clothes are so nerdy and they make me look unattractive. How are the ladies going to like me if I wear this? And don't even get me started about my hair.

I might as well make some small talk if I'm going to be stuck sitting here. I clear my throat to get Jace's attention. He turned his head towards me expecting me to say something. I also could see a hint of annoyance in his eyes. I'll just ignore that and be the bigger person. "Sooo…" I start to say but then stop. Crap! What do I say in this situation? This is very odd because I always have something to say. Oh I know, maybe a witty remark or something sarcastic. No that's not gonna work or lighten up the mood.

Jace starts to turn around and I blurt out, "Nice weather were hav-" but just then, there was a "POOF!" sound and Jace was engulfed in a cloud of colorful smoke. In fact, Isabelle and Alec also _poofed_ and there was colorful smoke everywhere. What to do now?

*** Magnus' P.O.V.

Oooooh! This is getting exciting! I wonder how Jace, Alec, and Isabelle are going to turn out!

*** Clary's P.O.V.

I wonder how they are going to turn out? No. Clary no. I can't be excited or happy about this. This is a problem not a game. The adults trusted me and I will not misplace their trust. I have to stay calm here and be the adult. Magnus isn't helping because he looks excited and is acting like a little kid.

By the time I was done scolding myself, the smoke had cleared up and I saw Isabelle, Alec, and Jace. They looked normal and nothing unusual was happening. Maybe the potion didn't work on them? I took a tentative step towards Isabelle to see if there was anything wrong. Just then Isabelle whipped her head towards me and smiled.

There was something wrong with her smile. Her smile was the one she uses when she tries to seduce Simon. This is not right.

She starts walking towards me slowly while swaying her hips and says, "You know Clary, you look very sexy today. Has anyone ever told you that you are the most beautiful person in the world?"

**A/N: So chocolate lovers and non-chocolate lovers, how was it? Please post your thoughts or comments in your review. This is a longer chapter so it took me longer to type. I also have exams and a school project to do so I was pretty busy and had to squeeze in time to write. I really appreciate you reading this fanfic and all your nice reviews! Thank you and until next chapter…**

**~MoniChocoholic**


	4. Just five days

**A/N: Hey chocolate lovers and non-chocolate lovers! Sorry for the long wait! I had exams and even more projects to do! Thankfully school will end in 3 more weeks! I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter! ^_^**

**~ MoniChocoholic**

"Isabelle?" I ask trying to be calm but on the inside, I'm freaking out. Did she just call me beautiful and … SEXY?! Oh my god, is she flirting with me?! Wait, she has Magnus' personality but does that mean that she has his sexuality too? I look at Magnus questioningly and he shrugs trying to look apologetic but I can tell he's amused by this.

"Like I said before, the potion isn't perfected yet so there might be some problems," he said.

"Can't you just snap your fingers or do some magic and stop this personality switching potion?!" I asked frustrated. Magnus was going to answer but then Alec jumped on Magnus and started kissing him aggressively. Woah, is that really Alec? I turned around embarrassed and saw Isabelle advancing in on me. She tried to do the same thing Alec did but Simon appeared between us out of nowhere and said, "Stop flirting with Clary, Isabelle." The effect of Magnus' spell must've worn off and when I turned to look at the table, Jace was still sitting there. Huh?

I turned back around and Simon said, "Sorry about that Clary," and started to drag Isabelle away while muttering, "Why do I have a lesbian girlfriend? It doesn't even make sense!"

Isabelle shouted to me, "I'll meet you at your room tonight to have some _fun_!" Oh boy. I turned back to Magnus and found that he and Alec have stopped making out.

He got up with Alec and looked flushed. He says to me, "Go check on Jace and we'll talk about this later. I'm a little _preoccupied _right now," and glances back to Alec. They start walking off; I'm guessing Alec's room, while making out again.

"You can't leave me here alone to figure this out!" I shouted to Magnus but I don't think he heard me because he's so _preoccupied _right now. Sigh.

I glance back at Jace and find him still sitting there. I walk over to Jace and say carefully, "Hey why are you just sitting here?" 

He doesn't move but says, "Helloo? Magnus put a stupid spell on me and I can't move." He looks at me like I'm stupid.

I ignore the look and say, "The spell wore off and didn't you see Simon getting out of his chair?"

"Oh, I didn't see him, he just, like, disappeared or something because one minute he was there and the next, he was gone. I thought Magnus teleported him out because of how annoying he is," said Jace with a dumbfounded look.

"Um no, he used his vampire speed to move super, fast to stop Isabelle from sexually harassing your girlfriend," I said. Oh god, he's acting like the Simon that didn't know about Shadowhunters. Stupid unperfected potion!

"Oh, so I can move now?" he asked still looking confused.

"Yes," I said and sighed. Aww man, I have to be stuck with him for a week. Jace got up and then started to walk down the hallway.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked him.

"Oh I'm just going to the park to take pictures of ducks. You know how I _love_ ducks!" he said while looking excited.

"O-kay, what about anime and comic books?" I asked seeing if he has Simon's personality completely.

"Oh Clary, I think you have short term memory or something. I _used _to like them but then I started to love ducks. I love how they can fly yet can also swim. It's so fascinating!" he said sounding like some duck expert. Jace love ducks now. Oh the irony.

"Okay but I'm going with you to the park," I said worried that he might get into some trouble.

"Of course you're going with me silly, I need you protect me if there are any creepy demons around!" Jace said matter-of-factly. By the angel, HE-IS-NOT-SERIOUS right?

I must've looked shocked because he said, "What? Don't look so surprised. Don't worry, if you don't want to fight the demons, we can always run away." RUN AWAY?! What happened to my Jace!? I want my Jace back! No keep calm Clary. Keep calm.

"It's okay I'll handle it. Let's got to the park to take pictures of _ducks_!" I said while forcing myself to sound cheerful and smile but on the inside I'm mourning my Jace. No don't think that. He is not dead, just dead for a week. Just five days.

**A/N: So chocolate lovers and non-chocolate lovers! How was it? I know it was really short but I'm just really busy. I have a goal and until I reach this goal, I won't upload the next chapter. The goal is… (drumroll please) … five more comments and ten more followers! It's not that much right? So what do you think will happen in the next chapter? You won't find out until I reach my goal! :P And until next time…**

**~Moni Chocoholic**


	5. AN: I'm so sorry!

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I know I have reached my goal and I should publish the next chapter now but... (avoids your gazes and whispers) ...I haven't written it yet. :( I just have so many school projects to do. I don't understand why the teachers would give me like three huge projects to do that are worth 300 points when we only have two more weeks of school! I don't have any time to write the next chapter right now but I promise when I'm done with my school work, I ****_will_**** (notice the emphasize on the will) update the next chapter immediately and the other chapters faster because it will be summer vacation! (YAY FOR SUMMER VACATION!) I hope you guys aren't too mad at me! And again, I'M SOOOOO SORRY! T_T**

**PS: I will try not to break anymore promises or make promises that I can't keep.**


End file.
